


Понимание. Убеждения. Принятие.

by littleshiver



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver
Summary: Ты волшебник, Криденс.





	1. Chapter 1

В том, как он двигается, нет ничего красивого. Он хмурится и словно уменьшается в размерах, он опускает плечи и сутулится. Он пытается спрятаться от себя, спрятаться в себе, спрятать себя. Он постоянно бежит, бежит, убегает от себя и своей сущности. Он не хочет быть им, не хочет быть кем-то плохим, он не хочет быть собой, не хочет оставаться. Он не хочет, не хочет, не хочет отчаянно и бесповоротно.

Он бежит и задыхается, он спотыкается и падает, он вытирает щеки грязными руками, и разводы от слез и пыли чудовищно порочат его. Он не хочет вставать и бежать дальше.

Это уже настигло его. Понимание.

«Ты волшебник, Криденс», — говорит он сам себе. И воет в голос, стачивает ногти о кирпичную стену и задыхается, захлебывается собой. Он волшебник, и это отвратительное открытие. В разы лучше быть атеистом, грешником, беспризорником и убийцей, чем быть волшебником. Намного лучше быть человеком без души, чем служить правой рукой Дьявола. Все волшебники таковы, Криденс знает.

Слезы заканчиваются так же резко, как и начались. Криденс чувствует эти изменения в себе. Внутри него разливается спокойствие и тихий, молчаливый ужас. Они ютятся бок о бок в глубине того, что некогда было им. Но сейчас, Криденс знает, не осталось ничего. Всепоглощающая пустота разливается внутри и затапливает.

О, он теперь все понимает. Как раньше уже никогда не будет, теперь это живет внутри.

— Что с тобой, парень? Напился что ль? Так день-деньской! — Возмущенно кидает проходящий мимо фабричный рабочий.

Криденс молчит, но двигается с места, поднимается и на нетвердых ногах отходит в глубину переулка. Непроглядная тьма надежно скрывает его от любопытных глаз и окутывает собой. Криденс пока ещё не знает, что некоторые волшебники хорошо видят в темноте.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я - ошибка Господа, мистер Грейвз.

Поначалу Криденс его боится, человека, шагнувшего из пустоты. Криденс испуганно опускает взгляд и безжалостно впивается взглядом в начищенные до блеска ботинки Персиваля Грейвза. Он настолько внимательно _не смотрит_ , что уже через несколько секунд может без запинки назвать все замеченные дефекты на правом ботинке (небольшая вмятина, легкая царапина ближе к самому носу и чуть более скошенный к внутренней стороне каблук). 

Хуже становится, когда мистер Грейвз начинает говорить. О, как он говорит! Много, уверенно и, это вдохновляет Криденса больше всего, настолько убежденно, что невозможно было бы не поверить, будь на его месте кто-то другой. Вот только Криденс не может. Он не доверяет людям, и Персиваль Грейвз понимает это как никто другой.

— Я — ошибка Господа, мистер Грейвз, — немного жалобно, но совершенно четко произносит Криденс.

Он совершенно не понимает, чего от него хочет этот взрослый и, очевидно, сильный маг. Мистер Грейвз не делится с ним ничем, что хоть как-то могло бы помочь. Мистер Грейвз не утешает, не обещает, что все станет хорошо. Мистер Грейвз не врёт, и именно это ставит под сомнение все, во что Криденс верил многие годы, в чем был убежден, и что стало со временем его надежным оплотом ненависти к самому себе.

Несогласие и ярость кипят внутри него, накаляются от такого нового и непривычного веяния чужих неправильных слов.

«Мистер Грейвз совершенно точно не может быть прав», — думает Криденс.

Вот только Персивалю Грейвзу так отчаянно хочется верить.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вы подарили мне целый мир.

На глазах Криденса снова творится неподвластное ему чудо; многочисленные попытки повторения, казалось бы, простых движений мистера Грейвза по-прежнему не приносят результата: пока ему не удается сдвинуться даже на полметра вперед.

Грейвз всегда уходит так — взмахом палочки и с громким хлопком. Словно фокусник, завершивший своё представление, словно Дьявол, забывший, что дверные петли давным-давно были смазаны для него (грохот тяжелой двери иногда отдается нескончаемым звоном у Криденса в голове).

Какофония нынешних звуков не поддаётся никаким мыслимым и немыслимым критериям оценки. Здесь и сейчас произошло именно то, чего Криденс так опасался последние полгода своей жизни: мистер Грейвз поставил ультиматум, сделать правильный выбор в котором совершенно невозможно.

— Мне нужен этот ребенок, Криденс, — сказал он.

— Ты был хорошим мальчиком, Криденс, я знаю, ты поможешь мне сейчас.

— Из тебя выйдет великий волшебник, Криденс, — прошептал Персиваль Грейвз, почти касаясь уха теплым дыханием.

«Я не стану таким, как вы», — благоразумно промолчал Криденс и лишь кивнул, поддаваясь слабости, нежности и кратковременной ласке.

Криденс положил очень многое на кон в этой игре, он пожертвовал своими убеждениями и верой, отдал сердце и душу человеку, который оказался всего этого недостоин, и сейчас Криденс очень, очень сильно зол.

— Вы подарили мне целый мир, мистер Грейвз, — шепчет он, поднимаясь с колен и отряхивая брюки от пыли, — после чего предали.

Выходя из переулка, Криденс едва заметно улыбается и всего через несколько секунд поспешно растворяется в толпе.

«Самое главное, мистер Грейвз, что вы научили меня принятию своих желаний и самого себя», — думает Криденс, взглядом отшвыривая осточертевший ремень в сторону. О, теперь он может себе многое позволить!

И если Персивалю Грейвзу суждено дожить до конца этого вечера, то Криденс уже давно знает час своей смерти. Господи помилуй, ему ещё столько всего нужно успеть.


End file.
